


A Love Story Between Dogs

by Mantabel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage is a tabby cat, Baby Ben Solo can be found here, Ben is a Newfoundland, Disney Happy Ending, F/M, I watched this movie last night and this is all I could think about., If this end up being hit, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), Leia is referred to as Princess, Luke owns cats names Snoke and Palpatine, Phasma is a saluki, Poe and Finn own a restaurant, Puppy Love, Rey is a stray dog, Reylo - Freeform, then I don't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantabel/pseuds/Mantabel
Summary: "In the history of the world there is but one thing that money cannot buy... to wit - the wag of a dog's tail."Ben's life had been amazing for the past 4 years. That was all till his family began to grow. Now he feels a sense of responsibility to protect his family, but when his world gets turn upside after Uncle Luke tried to muzzle him, Ben has to rely on a stray dog who favored visits his master's trash to get home.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. Ben, the Newfoundland

He looked into those brown eyes and was starstruck. He watched the warm smile spread on the man’s face that was when it clicked. This was his master. This was his owner. This was his human. He began licking his face as his tail wagged. The man laughed as a flash went off.

“He really likes you, Han,” a woman said as she sat on the couch with him and the man.

_Han… His name is Han…_

“He’s going to get big, Princess. You’re sure you won’t regret this?” Han asked as the woman began petting his head.

He turned a began licking the woman’s hand as she smiled down at him.

“He’s a handsome little prince,” she cooed, scratching his chin, “He’s going be a great addiction to this home.”

They named him Ben and he loved it. The first night with his family, they let him sleep at the foot of their bed and it had been like that for the first 3 years of his life. He did get big as Han had warned, but Princess didn’t seem to mind. She still cooed at him like he was a pup, rewarding him with stripes of bacon every morning for getting the paper. He barked and chased the birds out from the yard, greeted the mailman everyday (who gave the best biscuits), but his crowning achievement was protect the house from a rat that rummaged through the garbage every week.

It was paradise. Everyday, he stayed with Han as he worked in his shop on his woodwork. Princess left the house for most of the week, asking him to guard the house before kissing his nose. As Has would shave the wood, Ben would lay by his side sniffing out his supple of wood. When Han would take a break, they would play tug-of-war with a large rope toy, which Ben always won. Lunch was always at noon with the finest kibble anyone could get with a slice of ham or turkey, whatever sandwich Han was having at the time. At 4, it was time for a walk. Han grabbed the leash as Ben waited patiently by the door. They were always joined by Han’s friend named Lando and his saluki, Phasma.

When Ben had met her for the first time, she had correct him for calling her a pup.

_“Take pride in what you are,”_ she glowered at him when he jumped on her _, “You are a Newfoundland. A large breed that hails from Canada! When addressing other dogs, it is important to know your breed. It is an identity. It is the way your human will treat you.”_

And she was right. The nearly blinding silver collar around her neck told of her royalty breeding. Her blonde coat was always brushed and clean. Her nails were well manicured and Ben had seen her spend most of her day on a large pillow next to a large bay window. She was pampered while Ben was treated as a like a loyal companion. A dog’s breed is everything to them and therefore he took pride in what he was.

“Afternoon, young Ben,” she said as her nose touched his.

“Hey Phasma,” he answered as his master spoke with hers.

“Lovely spring weather today.”

“I mean, I guess,” he squinted up at the sun, “I hope this means a lake trip soon.”

“Ah… it’s getting to that time again,” she laughed, “Typical waterdog trait.”

“You should come with us,” his tail started to wag, “I’m sure you and Lando would love fishing and chasing squirrels and hunting rabbits.”

“Sounds barbaric,” she huffed.

“What’s the matter, pretty pup? Afraid to get your delicate paws dirty?” purred an orange feline walking the fence to Ben’s right.

Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux’s cat who roamed the neighborhood like he owned the block. His collar jingled with a little bell, but he was stealthy with a soft paws to sneak up on anyone. He had gotten Ben a couple of time he had found the feline in his family yard.

“Buzz off, fuzz ball!” Ben barked, “No one asked you!”

“Ben hush,” Han scolded him as he tugged on his leash to turn the corner.

“You shouldn’t let him get to you,” Phasma whispered.

“Yeah, but he’s the worst.”

“Takes one to know one, Dog Breath,” he heard from across the street, “Not like you could ever catch me! You’d just run into a post like last time!”

That was when he had enough. Ben glowered at the cat and charged. He barked, chasing the vile feline up an oak tree. If he could, he would grab him by the scruff of his neck and toss him around. Armitage hissed and took a swung at his face with his claws. Ben jumped to try and grab only to chase him further up the tree. He was yanked back by his collar as Han began to scold him. His face was red, his brow furrowed as he pointed his finger at him. Ben tucked his tail between his legs as Han walked him back to their home.

Ben’s punishment was being chain to his doghouse in the yard. He huffed as he laid in the small home.

“Stupid cat,” he growled, “It’s not like Han knows any better.”

He sat up and scratched himself before walked over to his water dish.

“Maybe I might have overreacted,” he sighed before lapping in his bowl, “I mean… A cat is just a cat… It’s not like a dog… But he still sucks… Oh, but next time I catch him…”

He heard the bang of the trash can falling. His floppy ears perked. It happened near the left side of the house. There was no way the rat would tip over trash can. Unless it brought more help. Ben heard more rustling from the can as he inched around the corner. Slowly crept as he saw the trash can on the ground move slightly. He froze when he saw a curled tail peak out. Two slender hind legs popped out with a light brown short coat. He sniffed the surround air as he smelt last night’s chicken Princess had brought home for him and Han, but there was something else there too. Something familiar. A slender body appeared with a long head, one ear flopped over while the other stuck up with a tear in the corner and in her mouth was the chicken, or what was left of it from last night.

“Hey!” Ben barked, getting the strange dog’s attention, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Uh… eating,” she answered, her words slightly muffled by the chicken in her mouth.

“You can’t do that! Trash is not food!”

“Says who?” she asked as she cocked her head.

“Says Princess!” Ben glowered.

“What’s a princess? Oh… is that what you call your people, house pet?”

“My name is Ben, Newfoundland by birth,” he said with pride as he puffed his chest out in the way Phasma had showed him, “What’s yours?”

“My what?” she continued to antagonize him as she laid down to gnaw of the chicken in front of him, not even threatened at all by him.

“Your name! Your breed! Your… you!”

“They call me many things,” she laughed, “Mongrel. Scamp. Mutt. Flea bag. The men over on Broadway and 2nd like to call me Rey, but the lady in the green manor likes to call me Kira. There was a little girl who called me Sunflower once. And I’ve gotten called Scavenger by the man who owns the junkyard.”

Ben was confused. He sniffed the air around her more, but when he got too close she bared her fangs.

“Back off, house pet,” she glowered, “I found this.”

“I don’t want the trash,” he glowered back, “I just want to know what you are.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” she continued as the fur on her back rose, “I’m a stray. No home, no collar, no license.”

“What’s going on back there?” They heard Han start to call for Ben. The stray took her chicken and hopped over the fence with ease. Ben stood in awe at her grace and watched as she bound down the street, out of sight, leaving Ben with a cross master, who held him responsible for digging through the trash.


	2. The Stray

She had only known the streets. She only had herself to look after. She knew that from a very young age. Her own mother left her behind when she couldn’t keep up with the litter. She slept wherever there was shelter. A box, a covered alleyway, the train station, you name it. She had only herself to rely on and no one else. She felt lucky when she ended up in the suburban neighborhood. The dogcatcher was less likely to come sniff through this area with its manicure lawns and picket fences. She sniffed around, drank for a fountain in a small park before a small terrier barked at her. She merely laughed at the pint size warrior behind the window before continuing on her journey. That was when she smelt the chicken.

_Oh… deep fried too…_

She probably should scoped out the area more, but the smell was just so enticing that her mouth was watering from it. She tipped over the can and just started digging. Perhaps if she had been more cautious, if she hadn’t be so rushed to get her belly full of poultry, she would have been prepared to face the largest dog she had ever met in her life. Sure she had fought dogs twice her size, but this one had to have been the size of a bear. His coat was pure black, long that it nearly touched the ground. It was brushed, well kept with a gloss she had only seen in house pets. His teeth were large as he bared them. This was his territory and she was uninvited. She was frighten at first as his largeness, but noticed the chain hanging around her collar giving her a sense of security. So, she chose to mock him, maybe teased him a little. It had been the most fun she had had all week. She loved watching his clean fur getting ruffled. Something in the way he was territorial was attractive to her, but she still needed to keep her wits about her. She knew what would happen if she got too carried away. When his master started to call for him, she hopped the fence with her prize and ran till she was back in the park.

Behind a bush, she pulled apart the chicken. As she chewed a chicken leg, an orange cat came slinking from the shadows.

“Oh, it’s bad enough they allow their dogs walk the block, now they let them lay in the park,” he groaned.

“Who’s they?” she asked as she watched the tabby sniff at what scraps she had left.

“Oh… no collar,” he chuckled, rubbing his head on her neck, “Who knew they let strays back in. I would be careful. You never know who might want to catch you.”

His fluffy tail made her sneezed before he took the chicken leg. She chased after the tabby till he disappeared into a home. She huffed at the lost of a good meal for the end of her day, but continued on her journey. It wasn’t good to get too comfortable in an area. It was important to keep moving. That’s how you cover more tracks. If she settled anywhere, that meant her time was over.

For the past 2 years of her left, she had been to many places, but this area had been a place she had stayed the longest. Maybe it was that it was smaller. Maybe it was that there was more grass. Maybe it might have that people here just seemed more friendly.

“Rey! Baby girl!” she heard the call of Finn, a young black man who was a chef in an Italian restaurant she liked to visit. He put out his cigarette as he cooed at her. She trotted over and allowed him to pet her.

“Shoot,” he laughed, “You’re smelly, aren’t you, girl?”

She licked his face only to make his laugh harder.

“Okay, okay,” he pushed her off, “I have some old cutlets. You want them?”

Her tail wagged as she barked her answer to him.

“All right, sweet girl,” he said before entering into the kitchen for the alleyway. He tossed them her way, allow her to catch them in her mouth, chewing them up and swallowing them whole.

When he tossed the last one, he sent her off before his partner saw her, and knowing Poe, he would want to bath her from her stink.

She strolled down the alley as the sun set in the distance. She dug under the fence to the local junkyard. She crept slowly, avoiding broken glass and tin cans to alert the guard dogs that roamed the yard. Once she knew she was safe, she jumped into a broken down Chevy, convertible. She grabbed a ripped up blanket and an old rag doll. With a long yawn, the stray curled up on the torn seat and just slept, dreaming of an oversized dog with a glossy black coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted this chapter earlier, then I read it over and hated how it ended. It would so abrupt. But thank you to those that have been reading this. It’s just a cute little fic with these. Okay. Till next time.


	3. You’re Being Replaced

Ben had been in the doghouse for the past week since the trashcan incident. He found himself pacing more and more as he angrily contemplated tracking down that stray that got him in this trouble. If he ever saw that stray again, he would show her who territory this was. He could just see her smug face looking back at him. Pointed face with little brown spots near her nose, the floppy ear on her right, the curled, slightly bushy tail all screamed mutt. If Phasma has seen her, she would have had a field day, probably fainted from the sight of her. But Ben, he knew he would stand his ground and not falter from her slender features or large doe eyes.

“Bored, dog breath?” laughed Armitage as he sat on the fence, “Has your master not walked you in a while?”

“This is nothing that concerns you, Cat,” he snapped as he continued to pace, “I’m thinking.”

“Thinking? That’s a new one,” the tabby continued to laugh.

Ben glowered, but knew he had to hold back. If Han caught him chasing that cat again, he was sure he would keep him out in the yard for another week. So, he just snorted in his direction before continuing his pacing.

“Oh, come on,” the cat stretched and yawn, “Not even a yip. What’s got your collar in a knot.”

He eyed the tabby suspiciously. Why would he even be interested in helping him? They were sworn enemies through and through from the moment Armitage made the mistake of stepping into the yard. So, Ben snortedagain at the cat and laid down by his doghouse.

“It wouldn’t happen to be another thing coming? Say... perchance... another human?” the cat purred as Ben’s ears perked.

“Another human?”

“That lady that lives here seems to have gotten rounder and your master woodwork has taken a turn to small items,” Armitage noted with a devilish grin, “A high chair, rocking horse, a crib.”

“What are you even talking about?” Ben huffed as he got up from his spot to where the cat cleaned his back.

“Oh, Phasma has never told you or raised awareness?” he feigned concern, making Ben more annoyed.

“Spit it out!”

“You’re going to be replaced,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone, “Think about it? Your master has been more crossed with you, you’ve spend more time in the yard than your own house, and they haven’t been giving you the attention your used to.”

“What?” Ben was confused. “How could they even replace me? I’m their dog. They need me.”

“Please. You were a replacement for the last dog and soon your replacement will be here too. A small one that walks on all fours, but will probably chase you out of the home the moment you bare your fangs at it.”

Ben glowered at the cat.

“You’re lying. Princess and Han would never let that happen.”

“Suit yourself. Maybe you’ll get along with the strays that roam this part of the neighborhood,” Armitage laughed as he jumped over into the neighboring yard.

Ben was left to think.

_Had things changed? Then again... Han did get mad at once for jumping on Princess... She does seem a little larger than normal... And the spare room has changed over in the past month..._

He wondered over to Han’s shop and nudged opening the door with his shoulder. He sniffed around the workbench, looking over his master’s new project. It was a box with of the wood chiseled away. He eyed the loops and the curves. He could make out the fish and the birds.

“Hey there, boy,” he heard his master’s soft voice, making him panic slightly and cower in fear of being scolded again, “Relax. You’re just being curious as always.” Han took Ben’s head in his palm and scratched behind his ear. “You know, her royal highness hated that I named you Ben,” he chuckled as he sat at his workbench, “It was the name of an uncle or something she had growing up. I just saw him as this old cuckoo with this eccentric personality, but looking back, he meant a lot to both of us. Which is why we wanted to name our first child after him. I thought that would be you, but now, it’s really happening and frankly... I’m scared.”

There was a long pause as Han looked over the box. Ben could sense something was wrong. He whined a little bit before placing his head in his master’s lap. His master had been with him when he experienced thunder for the first time. He remembered how Han held him and shushed him to calm him down. Now Ben had to be there for his master. If he was meant to be replaced, then he would accept his fate, but for now, he had to do what dogs do be, protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter update because this is what’s on my mind and I’ve trying to edit as I go... So, yeah, thanks for tuning into weird things my brain thinks about. The chapters aren’t really long, but I feel they get to the point. This is just to be a sweet little fic about Reylo as dogs. Perhaps might write an epilogue, who knows. Anyways, thank you MFA101, T1mb3rfoxcr33k_Shylo, and Smouse28 for your comments. Thanks for the 140 hits and the 13 kudos left. Till next time. ❤️


	4. Little Ben and the Return of the Stray

A tiny hand reached for his nose as he peaked at the small creature in Princess’s arm.

“Ben,” she laughed, “meet Ben.”

They named this human after him? This was truly going to be a confusing household. He leaned in closer to sniff the hand. It smelt like soap, fresh linen and blueberries. Ben like blueberries, so he licked the hand. The little human’s eyes widen at this sensation.

“I think he likes him,” Han laughed.

Ben started to wag his tail when he saw a small smile spread across the human small face. He loved this human. This human was the best thing Han and Princess could ever bring him. Even better was that he had large ears like him.

Ben spent so much time with the new human. Instead of laying at the foot of the bed, he slept near the crib. Every time he awake, Ben was with Han walking the baby up and down the hallway. He laid his head in the baby’s bassinet when Princess was cooking. Where the baby napped, he napped. He even brought him toys to play with. His whole world was revolved around little Ben.

He felt a sense of duty, which meant checking the yard throughly for any rats or unwanted pest.

_I must make sure the area is good before they bring him outside..._

He sniffed his territory until he smelt something familiar. Something he hadn’t smelt in a while. Sure enough he heard the trash can tip over and he bolted to the side of the house.

“You again!” he barked at the stray who was tearing apart a trash bag.

“Oh... hey,” she answered as she dropped the open bag, “I forgot you lived here... it was Bingo? Or Ken?”

“Ben,” he barked again, “and I’m giving you a warning, Stray. Leave or I’ll have to attack.”

“Oh, I’m quivering with fear,” she mocked after eating an old, burnt burger patty and went back to digging through the trash, “Please. You don’t scare me, house pet. I’ve seen dogs twice your size.”

“Ha. Jokes on you. No one is bigger than me,” Ben huffed as she laughed.

“You can only go as far as that chain can take you, pooch.”

Ben could feel himself getting more anger as this stray continued to rifle through his owner’s trash. What right did she have to demean him so? He was a breed that was used for most hunting sports and he knew he was a great guard dog from all the time Princess had rewarded him. He glowered at the stray again, lowering his head and widening his stance.

“Really?” she huffed, “What if I have rabies? Is that something you really want to go through?”

“I’ve had my rabies shot.”

He got closer to her. Her ears pulled back and her tail hid between her legs.

“Maybe you don’t understand, because you’ve lived on the streets, but I have a duty to fulfill,” he said in a low tone, “If that means fighting you, I will. I have a family to protect and I won’t let anyone hurt them.”

Her eyes seemed to widened at his threat and she slowly cowered away from him.

“Listen... I don’t want anything to do with your family,” she said with a tremor in her voice, “I’m just looking to eat. Honestly, there’s not a bone in me that would want to hurt a human...”

His gaze lowered a bit as he noticed her rib cage showing through her skin. She had a scab on her left paw and a bite mark that was healing near her hindquarters. Her coat had dirt in it and she smelt like she hadn’t had a bath in days. He was sure he saw a flea crawling under there too.

“I’ll... I’ll go,” she whimpered as she began to crawl over toward the front.

Something in Ben began to stir. He know Phasma had said horrible things about strays.

_“They’re rabble. Every last one of them. They fight you over anything they can get their paws on and carry fleas everywhere they go.”_

But seeing her, despite the tough front she had, she was still a dog, like him. Maybe she just needed someone to show her some compassion.

“Wait,” he called after her.

She looked over her should at him and he nodded towards the back.

“Follow me.”

He led her to a shaded part of the yard where his dish was filled with kibble and pan with cool water to drink. He nudged the food bowl towards as she cocked her head to the side.

“Eat,” he simply said as he laid by his doghouse to sleep.

She was confused. Why was he allowing her in his yard? A few moments ago, this house pet was ready to rip her throat out and now, he’s giving her food. She inched towards the food cautiously, sniffed it, and then devoured everything in it. She hadn’t felt this full in a long time. She lapped at the water bowl as she felt his eyes on her again, watching her. She licked her mouth and turned his way.

“What? Still playing guard dog or do you like what you see, Fido?” she winked.She watched him turn away in embarrassment before laughing at his bashfulness. “I bet your fun with the ladies around here,” she took a seat next to him as she scratched, “Let me guess. You have a little poodle who gives you doe eyes and a Shih Tzu who is just crazy about you.”

“Oh... umm... no...” he stammered.

“What?” she feigned her gasped, “No one from the kennel club has tried to shack up with you?”

He looked away in embarrassment, only making her more intrigued.

“Surly there must be someone who’s caught your eye,” she said as she crawled around him to get him to face her, “I mean with a mug like yours and the pedigree to boot your masters must have talked about breed you.”

“No,” he snapped getting up from his spot and moving as far as the fence would allow him, but she liked the chase.

“So not one female has tried to show interest in you?” she asked again as she ventured over to his spot and laid next to him, “What a shame? I mean with your coat and looks, to mention being a pure breed, you would think you have to beat them off of ya.”

“To be honest there aren’t many females in this neighborhood,” he finally admitted, “Phasma is the only one I know and the others are pretty much claimed for.”

“Not me,” she whispered in his ear before getting up from her spot and making her way towards the fence, “Whenever you get bored of this pampered life, come find me, Champ. I’ll show what real dogs do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... hi. Another chapter update, but I don't think people are looking for this one, they want another one. Well... It's Corona time and my mind is going bonkers. So more of a dog fic. ❤️ Thanks agains for 200 hits and 16 kudos. I know this is not what you want, but I hope it's entertaining someone. 😉✌️


	5. Uncle Luke and his Cats

Ben was showing little Ben how to crawl when he heard the sound of a car door slamming shut outside. He got up from the floor to look out the window to see a bearded man carrying a large suitcase and a crate towards the front door. Ben began to bark which made little Ben laugh, which made Princess pick the tiny human from the floor as Ben brawled towards the door, which made Han step in and back him off.

“Easy, boy. It’s just Luke,” he said, “You remember Uncle Luke?”

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t put a face to it. Then there was a knock at the door, prompting Ben to bark louder.

“Ben, sit,” Han said sternly and he obeyed. It still didn’t stop him from whimpering when Han answered the door.

“My goodness what a loud dog you have,” spoke the bearded man as walked into their home.

When he removed his hat, Ben remembered him. Uncle Luke was a brother to Princess. Han often like to refer to him as Farm Boy from time to time. He had been with them on many trips to the lake where he often shooed Ben away from helping him fish. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Uncle Luke, he just knew Uncle Luke didn’t like him. He watch his eyes widened when they met his.

“Han, he’s the size of a bear! And you let him around the baby?!”

“Please, Ben wouldn’t hurt a fly,” his master laughed as he scratched him behind his ear.

“No, but you just watch, the next time he get’s too excited, he’ll trample over the helpless child.”

“Luke, you’re here so early,” Princess interjected after putting little Ben in his pin, “We weren’t expecting you till tomorrow.”

Ben got up from his spot and started sniffing at the luggage as his masters took Uncle Luke to the kitchen. It smelt like redwood and clean underwear, but when he went over to the crate, he saw a paw with extended claws swipe at him. He knew it.

“Cat! Luke brought a cat!” he barked to warn his family, “Han! Princess! There’s a cat!”

“Not too bright, is he?” purred one voice.

“As dumb as a sack of bricks,” purred another, “Or maybe his nose isn’t as good as it used to be.”

Ben started to growl as his masters returned with Uncle Luke.

“Back, you beast,” he scolded as Ben stopped.

“I promise you, Luke,” Han reassured him, “Ben won’t hurt a fly.”

“He was growling at my cats, Han,” he snapped, grabbing the crate as the cats softly mewed.

He opened it and a long, pink, wrinkly creature crawled out from the crate followed by a fatter, gray, wrinkly demon followed. Ben was horrified by these being. He watched the pink one stretch and claw on the couch as the grey one lifted its hind leg to clean itself. Ben was appalled by these creatures, but more so couldn’t understand how Luke could even coo at them in the same manner Princess does to him. He got closer to these creatures and the pink one hissed at him.

He backed off as Luke picked up the pink one and put it in his lap.

Han patted Ben’s back.

“You’re just going to have to along with these beasts for the weekend.”

Ben watched as Han and Princess loaded their car. He tried his best to not him with Uncle Luke, but they didn’t seem to understand.

“He brought monsters, Han,” he barked at his master, “There is no way we should let them around little Ben.”

“Something seems to be bothering, Ben,” Princess said as she knelt by him to pet him, “Maybe we shouldn’t go to this conference.”

“Leia, this is a big step in your career and Luke already drove all the way out here,” Han assured her, “Besides Ben can look after things. Right bud? You can keep those nasty cats away from the baby?”

Ben felt himself at a crossroads now as his master looked at him.

“I promise it’ll be a weekend and you’ll hardly notice us gone, buddy.”

Armitage said they were cats too, but they had to be the ugliest cats Ben had ever laid eyes on. They for one had no hair, wrinkles all over their faces and bodies, and they were naughty. Palpatine and Snoke were their names. Snoke was the long, lean pink one with a slightly deformed face. He took pleasure in climbing to high places, knocking over books, vases, and picture frame. Palpatine was the fat gray one who love scratching the rug in the den or vomiting on the couch. Ben was running circles trying to keep them from destroying the house. Luke refused to let Ben anywhere near the baby as he would lock him out of his nursery, pick him up from the floor if Ben got too close and even banished him outside during meals.

“Ever since they’ve gotten here it’s been nothing but disaster,” he whined to Phasma through the fence, “Why would Princess and Han do such a thing? Leaving Ben like this in the hands of a half wit and his evil cats?”

“Sometime humans just don’t know any better,” she answered, “They rely so much on their pack that they sometimes forget to use caution around their young. The most you can do is remember your duties. Han and Princess picked you not only as a loyal companion, but a protector for little Ben. Keep your head up. They’ll be back soon.”

Finally, Uncle Luke let Ben in when the rain started coming down.

“No sense in having you smell like a wet dog,” he mumbled as Ben shook himself off.

Little Ben seemed to be amused by this as he giggled and reached for the Newfoundland.

“Oh no you don’t, little guy,” Luke said as he picked him up from his high chair, “Big dogs have big teeth that could take off your little fingers.”

Ben huffed at that statement. He would never do anything to hurt little Ben and that idiot couldn’t see that. His hairless felines were more of a hazard with their untrimmed claws. Still, he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. All he had to do was lay on his bed in the living room and Luke would let him stay inside for the evening.

He yawned and stretched before making his way down the hallway. When he turned the corner, he was in shock to see the hairless vermin curled up on his bed.

“Hey,” he whined, “that’s mine.”

They ignored him though he saw Snoke’s ear twitch.

“I said that’s mine,” he growled lowly.

“Careful dog,” he heard Palpatine hiss, “Bare your teeth and it’s out in the streets for you.”

“Luke doesn’t have authority here.”

“Yet your masters left him in charge,” purred Snoke, “Abandoning you and the baby in his care.”

Ben shook his head. Han and Princess would never do that. He had seen they way they looked over their young. Besides, little Ben was to helpless to be left alone. If they really wanted to abandon him, they would have taken their loyal companion too. He wouldn’t let them taint his feelings for his family.

“It is only temporary,” he replied, “Once Han and Princess are back tomorrow...”

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” Palpatine laughed as Snoke feigned his shock, “they’re extending their stay. We’re here for another two days.”

Ben was in shock. _This can’t be. Why would they do that?_ He shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter,” he growled again, “They’ll be back. And as long as they’re gone, I’m the alpha here.”

The cats cackled at that statement. Palpatine stretched his large body off the pillow and waddled over to Ben.

“Listen pup. You even step one toe out of line and Luke will be sure you never leave the yard,” he smirked, “and you wouldn’t want little Ben to have an accident, would ya?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Palpatine showed his claws to Ben and laughed.

“Try me.”

Ben started barking and began chasing the cats all over the living room. A couch toppled over, a vase shattered on the ground, and newspapers were scattered everywhere. There a flurry of cotton as pillows were being shredded by the evil pair. Ben tried to get Snoke off the book shelf only to have it topple over. Palpatine knocked over an urn, crashing it over Ben’s head, covering him in ash and leaving his unconscious. He was out cold for a moment, seeing spots of blue, orange and purple. When he came to, he heard the soft mewing of the cats and Luke gasping at the state of the living room.

“Bad dog!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original concept was that this was going to be two chapters, but then as I read them over, it made more sense just to combine them. Maybe this story won’t be as long as 10 chapters. Maybe it’ll be shorter. Who knows? Anyways, thanks again for those that are still reading. It’s probably silly to think of the idea, but it’s keeping me sane from the pandemic we’re all going through right now. Thanks to the 261 hits this has gotten as well as the 21 kudos. I know it’s not a lot, but it matters to me to know some people find this interesting. Yes, Palpatine and Snoke are sphinxes and I don’t have a problem with the breed, I just figured that would be the best way to describe them. I also like to think of Luke as a cat person since him and Han are like complete opposites of each other.
> 
> Okay... That’s enough rambling. Thanks again for sticking around and hopefully you’ll enjoy the next chapter. Till next time. ❤️


	6. A Unexpected Romantic Evening

She digging through a dumpster near a meat shop when she heard the barking. She popped her head out and saw a blur of large, black fur being chased by 3 other alley dogs. She wasn’t sure what she saw, but she knew she had to help. Leaping from the dumpster, she bolted after the alley dogs. When she turned the corner, she had lost sight of them and chose to go down another alleyway. She dodged a car, jumped over a couple of fences before coupling a fire escape. There she had the high ground as she saw the large Newfoundland bear cowering in the shadows as the alley dogs closed in on him.

_Typical males..._

She wasted no time, jumping in front of the large dog and bared her teeth. Her fur stood up as her brow furrowed. She knew these alley dogs and they knew her. She had a scuffle with them last week when they tried to steal a beef steak she had found. If they knew better, they would turn back, but thick skulls never learn their lessons, and one by one they charged at her. She wasn’t afraid as she pulled fur, shoved, kicked and clawed till each one of them ran with their tails between their legs. With a snort, she turned back at the cowering Newfoundland to have a laugh.

“So, you manage to escape from the yard, but run from the first sign of trouble, huh?”

When he came out from the shadows, she gasped at the horror she saw. He had been muzzled.

“Oh no,” she whispered as she looked over his handsome face, “What happened?”

He only whimpered as he noted how uncomfortable he was.

“It’s okay, big guy,” she tried to sooth the situation, “I’ll get you out.”

She wasn’t sure how she could as she pawed at it and looked it over. It was latched on like a belt and from the feel of it, it was leather. It even came with a leash. She tried biting and tugging to get it off, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Maybe I’m not the right animal for this... but I know where we can go.”

She took the leash in her mouth and tugged him along.

On the other side of town, there was nature reservations where people would frequently visit for picnics, hikes and feed the ducks. She approached the entrance when Ben tugged his head back.

“What’s up?” He pointed at the sign. **Dogs must be on a leash.** “Well, you’re on one,” she laughed as he glared at her, “Relax, Findo. We’ll find someone to help you.”

She looked around till she found the perfect family. A young boy and little girl hopping with energy as they chased each other around as their father tossed a ball their way. She knew how to get their attention. The little girl ran after the ball near the bush they hid behind.

“Watch and learn,” she smirked before jumping out and grabbing the ball.

The little girl was shocked, almost scared, but the stray lowered her head and wagged her tail. She dropped the ball at the little girl’s feet and continued to be playful. She rolled over to show off her belly to the girl before rolling back and nudge the ball. The boy approached and smiled down at her. He picked up the ball and tossed it, making her chase it and catch it before it hit the ground.

Ben watched the exchange between the stray and the children and was in awe. He couldn’t believe a dog who had no one was willing to play with strangers. She took the ball and ran over to the bush. She dropped it down at his feet and panted, “Okay, Fido. This is your time to shine. Big eyes.”

Ben didn’t know what to do, but when the children saw him, he was embarrassed. He was a protector who had been humiliated.

“Ah... poor guy,” the boy said as he walked up to him.

“Careful,” the girl gasped as she hid behind the stray, “he might bite.”

“He won’t bite,” he assured her as he knelt by Ben. He let him sniff his hand. It smelt like sugar, ketchup and hotdogs. Oh, he really, really liked hotdogs. Ben did his best to lick the boy’s hand, but the muzzle provides him from showing his trust. The boy scratched behind his ear as he found the latch. In two clicks, it was off and his mouth was free. He shook his head and stretched his jaw. He was free. He showed his gratitude by licking the boy’s face. He laughed as he gave Ben lots and lots of pets. The stray bit at his heel and nodded towards the direction their father was coming.

“Time to make tracks, Ben,” she said and the pair bounded off.

When they were back in town, Ben had spilled everything that had happened to him.

“And the cats somehow made it look like it was all my fault,” he continued as she drank from a pond, “So naturally Uncle Luke thinks that I’m a menace that needs to be muzzled around little Ben and when the muzzle was put on…”

“I know,” she sighed, “It’s rough out there with humans. I mean they see you and think you’re a terrifying bear. They see me and think I’m a flea ridden mongrel.”

“Those children didn’t think that of you,” he mentioned, making her look up at him. He saw the softness in her green eyes, “You were able to convince them you were more than just a stray.”

She smiled at him.

“Well, sometimes you find some good in the world,” she answered as she walked ahead, “I’ve met some good humans, it’s just no one wants me.”

“Maybe you just haven’t met the right one,” Ben responded as he caught with her.

Day had turned to night as they walking through downtown. She showed Ben tricks on how to get around the alleyways and the two chased each other around. She would jump on his back to nip at his floppy ears while he disarm her. It wasn’t till she found herself on her back looking back up at the large Newfoundland. Massive in every possible way, but couldn’t hurt a fly if he wanted to. He was ready to nip at her neck till Ben caught a whiff of something amazing.

“Sausage,” he said as he felt himself drooling.

“Hungry, big guy?” she nudged him before tugging on his collar, “Follow me.”

They came upon a little restaurant with littles over the decorating the outside. The tables on an outside porch were tables with couples and families gather by candlelight. Soft music played as a waiter sang to a couple. Ben sniffed at the tables before the stray got his attention.

“Over here,” she nodded to an alleyway, “I have my own special entrance.”

He followed after her before she made him wait behind a couple of crates. He watched as she scratched at the back door. She sat and waited for the door to open. A tall man in a chef uniform stepped out and smiled.

“Rey, baby girl,” he laughed as he knelt down to pat her. She barked and began licking the man’s face only making him laugh hard.

“Poe! Poe come out here! I’m going to be eaten alive!” the man called as another man with dark, curly locks in a white button down and black slacks came out and smiled.

“Is that my sunshine?” he gasped as she jumped on him too. He cooed and patted her as the chef got up, claiming to get her some scraps from the kitchen. She took the sleeve of the tall, curly hair man over to the crates where Ben was. He duked further back as the stray wagged her tail at the man’s reaction.

“Oh… Oh boy,” he said, “Who’s this, Rey? Hey, Finn! Rey found a bear.”

The chef came out and laughed.

“Poe, love. That’s a dog too. What this, girl? Got yourself a new boyfriend?”

The man named Poe reached out as Ben sniffed his hand and allowed him to pet him.

“You have to feel this coat. It’s so soft. Are you hungry?”

Ben barked as his answer making Poe’s eyes grow.

“Finn, let’s give Rey and her date a good meal.”

Ben came out from the shadows as she wagged her tail.

“Boyfriend?” He asked.

“Oh... Umm,” she cleared her throat, “You know... humans are so weird with dogs... Umm... Yeah. They might think we’re cute or something.”

She was grateful that Poe came outside to set up the romantic atmosphere. 

A small table was set out for them with a red checkered tablecloth and a candle. A large plate of spaghetti was placed in front of them and Ben’s mouth just watered. They drove in face first, gobbling as much as they could before he licked her nose by accident. She paused as their eyes met. Hers sparkled from the candlelight. He felt a new sensation build up inside him that he hadn’t felt before. She in turn licked his cheek before snuggling in close, cuddling her head under his chin. Ben stifled for a moment before he nuzzled back. This new sensation held something familiar to him. It was the same way he felt for Han and Princess, the same for little Ben and the home he lived it. Yet it was deeper, something that was exciting and fulfilling.

“Rey…” he said softly as she looked back up at him, using the given name that these humans called her, “Thank you.”

“Anytime, big guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey. It’s another update. Glad to see there are still others enjoying this fic. Thank you seeyouspaceweeb for call this a cute fic. This quarantine has not been the easiest for me. I learned that my company is going to furlough me and others so I have just been in a state of just depression that I’m surprise at myself for even being able to edit and write. Ummm... so I guess it’s enough of my rambling. This is just what is keeping me going. Thanks for 312 and 27 kudos. I’m grateful for the support that you guys are giving this. Thanks checking in. I’m going to go and not cry. Till next time. ❤️


	7. The Dog Catcher

She yawned as she looked next to her. The large Newfoundland slept soundly next to her with a soft snore every time he exhaled. It was hard to imagine just moments ago the wonderful evening they had. A romp in the park under the glow of the moon where lovers could express their love for each other. She loved the way he was soft and gentle despite his large size. He asked and she replied, a prefect balance where she lost herself for a moment. In that time her defenses were lowered and she allowed him to have everything and he asked for nothing in return. Instead, he allowed her to rest on top of him, fearing that the ground would be too cold for her and they slept. She was glad to see that he was still here, that he hadn’t abandoned her like others had before. So, she snuggled closer to him as she closed her eyes to catch some more sleep. However that didn’t last when he stirred from his sleep. Ben bolted to his feet and looked around him.

“Oh… Oh no,” he began to panic.

“Something wrong, big guy?” she asked with a little yawn as she roll over on her back for him.

“It’s morning…”

“Ah,” she stretched and rubbed herself against him, “so it is.

“I should have been home…” he started to pace, walking away from her, “What if Princess and Han are home soon? What about the baby?”

“Hey, hey, hey,” she jumped to her feet and went to comfort him, “It’s okay. I’m sure they aren’t too worried about you,” she leaned in and wagged her tail, “Come on, Ben. Don’t you see how your life could be?”

“What do you mean?”

She led him over the hill to look down at the town.

“Look. Tell me what you see out there.”

“Well...” He looked down and smiled, “I see nice homes and big yards.”

“The life of a house pet,” she scoffed, “but look beyond that. Beyond those yards and this town is a world that has yet to be discovered. A place where two dogs don’t have to be tied down to anything and it can be all ours. Just you and me, together.”

Ben saw the sparkle in Rey’s eyes, filled with wonder and excitement. All of it sounded amazing, just the two of them taking on the world, but then his heart sank when he thought about little Ben, Princess, and Han. What would they think if he left?

“It... it sounds wonderful,” he sighed as he hung his head.

“But...” the sparkle faded from her vibrant eyes and her ears slightly drooped.

“I have a duty to fulfill. My family needs me and the baby needs protection. I’m sorry, Rey, but I can’t...”

Rey’s head lowered. Somehow she knew that deep down he could never join her. He was too good for a life on the streets. So, she smiled and let out a small laugh.

“Of course, big guy. A loyal pet through and through,” she played off, adding a skip to her step, “Let me just make sure you get home without running into anymore wild dogs.”

The walk was quiet. Ben felt he should say something, but what could he. Rey was two steps ahead of him as he contemplated this conundrum. Maybe Han and Princess wouldn’t mind having another dog. Maybe they could plan it in a way that they would take Rey into their home. Then he would have someone else to help protect little Ben and Phasma wouldn’t mind a female companion to walk with. He was sure if Han caught Rey digging in the trash, he would gladly take her in. Or maybe Princess caught her sniffing around the yard, she would gladly bring her in.

The more he thought over how he could assist Rey, the less he was paying attention to his surroundings. He didn’t notice to noose being dropped around his neck till he felt a forceful pull. He yelped prompting Rey to turn back. She was ready to charge at the dog catcher till another came out to chase her. She disappeared down an alleyway as Ben stood frightened at what was about to happen to him. He tried to wiggle away but another pair of hands wrapped around his waist as they hoisted him into a crate. Once the door was locked, the released him from the tie and he began banging at the door. He scratched and clawed before whimpering.

“Hey, don’t worry, big fella,” one of the dog catchers said, “We’ll make sure you get home.”

The truck started up and Ben started to panic more.

“Rey!” he shouted, hoping where ever she ran to she would hear him, “Rey! Rey!”

Once she had lost the dog catcher, she started after the truck.

“Ben! I’m coming!” she called, but he was too far away to hear, “No! Ben! Please!”

She stopped in her tracks once she had ran out breath. The truck had disappeared from her sight and she collapsed to the ground. This was not her intentions at all. She never meant for this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day, a new chapter. 
> 
> Hey all you cool cats and kittens, it’s Carol Baskin here.
> 
> Just kidding. I don’t think Carol Baskin would fill her time up with writing Reylo fanfic about dogs. She would clearly write them as anthropomorphic cats. Thanks to the 388 hits and the 34 kudos. I know this is probably a strange trip for a lot of y’all, but I have this story finish. All I just need to do is publish and let you guys judge for yourself. I mean, quarantine brain... 
> 
> Thanks again and till next time. ❤️


	8. In the Pound

Ben had heard stories of the pound. He had met a few rescues in his neighborhood and at the dog park, but never had he imagine being there. Cage after cage dogs barked, growled, jumped or charged at him as he was led by.

“Big guy still has his collar on him,” the dog catcher said to one of the volunteers who looked him over.

“Ah, poor little guy,” she cooed as she looked at his license, she wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to another volunteer, “Give that number a call and let them know we have their dog. Come on, Benny,” she cooed as she took the leash and placed him in his own cage, “Ah, such a sweet boy.”

She gave him a treat and he gladly took the biscuit before she locked him in. She gave his head a pat and left him with the other dogs that surrounded him.

“Ah... what a good boy, he is,” teased a shepherd mix next to him, “You gonna do some tricks, prissy prince?”

“Maybe he’s good at playing dead,” laughed a bulldog.

“Whatcha in for, Bingo? Getting fleas on the butler?” laughed a husky and his Chihuahua cell mate joined him.

“Leave him alone, you guys,” barked a pretty, gray pit bull who was in the cell adjacent to him, “He’s clearly scared,” she looked at him and offered him a small smile, “Ben is it? I’m Jannah. The shepherd is Wexley. The bull is Zo. The husky is Huper and his friend is Babu Frik. Pay them no mind, really. They’re just jealous about your license.”

“My license?” Ben looked down at the tags around his neck confused, “What does my license have to do with this?”

“It’s your ticket out of here, house pet,” Wexley groaned as he laid down on his cot, “There isn’t a dog in here who wouldn’t give their left paw for something like that.”

“It’s an easy ticket out,” Zo responded as he scratched himself.

“So, tell us, Benny Boy,” Huper started as he jumped up and perched on the chained gate, “how does a nice guy like you, end up in a place like this? Someone of your pedigree don’t really end up in a joint like this.”

“Oh, I bet I know how,” little Babu Frik chuckled, “He probably had a run in with little miss sunshine. Little lady with the brown coat and a little floppy ear.”

“Haha!” Zo joined in, “That makes sense. Wasn’t it the other day she conned a mastiff into jumping the fence just because he was big enough to reach the hanging ducks in the deli?”

“Or that lab who had the leather collar she convinced to steal sausage links from that hotdog stand last 4th of July.”

“What is it? You saw those doe eyes and she threw for a loop?” Wexley asked.

“Give the kid a break!” Jannah snapped, “There’s no way he would have mixed up the likes of Rey.”

Ben wasn’t sure how to react, but the dogs continued to take jabs at him.

“Please,” Wexley responded, “he looks the part. Well, breed dog probably from a good home who’s probably looking to take a walk on the wild side and she just happens to show up in your neighborhood.”

“Oh, ho ho,” Babu chimed in as he hopped from foot to foot, “Did she do that trash bit? It’s always how she gets them.”

“Enough from you flea bags,” Jannah barked as she bared her teeth at the cage next to her before addressing Ben again, “Sorry about them, but there’s this stray that lives in Plutt’s Junkyard and she’s known for tricking house pets. She sizes them up and if they’re willing enough to do her work, then she leaves them to be catch as walks home with her prize.”

“And boy are they sore afterwards,” Huper chuckled, “Heartbroken. Devasted, because there is one rule all strays should know.”

“When you’re on the streets, it’s you or decease,” the male dogs chimed in before howling together.

The door opened from the front with volunteer returning to Ben’s cage.

“Ah… poor fella,” she cooed, “These street dogs scaring you. Come on. Your owner is here to pick you up.”

She hooked a familiar leash to his collar before leading him out to the front desk. Ben’s heart felt heavy as well as his paws. _Would Rey really just lure him along as a divergent? But the way she talked earlier about them just running off, it felt so real._ His ears perked up once he heard a familiar voice. There stood Uncle Luke with a stroller as he talked on the cellphone on his right ear.

“What? No, no, no,” he lied, “He’s fine. You know how dogs are… Of course I didn’t let him out of the yard, but with better train… Han, stop overreacting, he was located… Han, please put Leia on the phone, you’re being irrational. It’s just a dog…”

Little Ben picked over the stroller and waved at Ben. His tail wagged as he licked the little fingers. This is what his life was meant for. Perhaps it was best to just forget about the stray.


	9. What is Loyalty to a Dog?

Han and Princess returned the next day. Ben was happy to see his family whole again, but he still felt an emptiness that just couldn’t be filled. Phasma seemed to noticed his lackluster on one of the walks.

“You know Armitage has been following us for a block and you haven’t said a word,” she noted.

“Oh…” he looked behind him to see the tabby trailing behind them before he jumped on a low wall.

“Wow, I mean I know dogs are stupid, but you have to be the dumbest,” the cat commented, but received no response, “So, I heard you were in the pound. Must have been the worst 20 minutes of your life, dog breath.”

“Honestly cat, have you no manners?” Phasma snapped before giving Ben a sympathetic look, “Come on,” she nodded as Han and Lando took them off their leashes, “We can have a nice run around the park. Maybe chase a squirrel if you like.”

Ben trotted over to a large oak and laid under its shade.

“Okay, he’s never been this gloomy,” Armitage noted, “I mean I’ve seen him upset, but this is just down right depressing.”

The bushes shook from the distance and out crawled the long, slender stray with a bone in her mouth. Her ears perked when she saw Ben and happily bounded to him, but paused when she met the saluki’s glare.

“And who do you think you are?” Phasma growled as she placed herself between the stray and Ben.

“Umm… an old friend,” she offered only making Phasma more annoyed.

“An old friend that just abandons a dog in their time of need? What kind of loyalties do you hold? Oh wait, I know the answer. None. Selfish and self-severing. What would know anything about what a dog’s purpose truly is? You’re no better than a common cat and most cats I know have better manners.”

“Phasma,” Ben spoke up as he approached the pair, “I’ll handle this.”

“If you want, Ben,” Armitage offered as he showed his claws, “I can give her a nice scar over her right eye.”

Ben shooed him off by nipping at like hind before finally addressing Rey.

“Woof... you sure know how to pick them,” she chuckled, but Ben only glared at her.

“What do you want?”

Her ears drooped till she nudged the large bone his way.

“I found it in the alley where the deli was. Figured a big guy like you could use it...” she hesitated for a moment, “I mean... after everything...”

Ben looked down at the bone and turned away from her. He sat with his back to her and his nose turned up. He didn’t need her. She would have to find some other chump.

“Ben,” she whimpered softly as she crawled over to him, “I don’t mean for any of that to happen. Honest. I had planned on saving you. I just had no idea how many there were.”

“I could handle myself,” he huffed, continuing not to meet her gaze, “It was just convent I was there... with you, so you could make your get away. It’s what you do with other dogs. Why should I be no different.”

“Other dogs?” she laid there confused, “Who was in that pound?”

“Does it really matter?”

“It matters to me!” she snapped as she hopped to her feet. She walked around him to try and get to get him to look her. Ben turned again as she tried to explain herself, “Look Ben. I’m just a common stray. I’ve been on the streets my entire life. The moment some dog double crossed me, I knew I didn’t want another dog to end up in that awful place with a very little chance of ever getting. So, yeah, I did trick a few house pets to do my bidding and to keep me from getting caught, but you’re different, Ben,” she laid down in front of him and continued her plea, “You did the one thing those house pets never do. You let me eat from your bowl. You treated me as an equal and not a prize to be won. That’s why I helped you back in the alley and kept you near me. You matter more to me than just some dumb male I can influence into doing my dirty work.”

He looked down at her and saw something genuine. His heart felt full again as her tail started to wag. Her ears perked as she rose to her feet. She leaned into nuzzle him when suddenly a golden retriever approached with a large sandwich in his mouth.

“I swiped it for ya, like ya wanted sweetheart,” he murmured as best he could, “Oh... friend of yours?”

“No,” Ben answered darkly and walked away, over to the bench where his master sat.


	10. There Was a Rat! In the Baby’s Room!

She had wondered the street that he lived on for the past 2 days, hoping for the chance to see him. She just wanted a chance to make things right. After she had laid her heart out for him, opening up on how she felt, that stupid golden had to go and ruining. Still she waited for her right moment. She needed to resolve this.

She watched from the bushes as a man stepped out with the large bag of trash as Ben followed him. Watched the interaction between man and dog and was speechless. It was a relationship that she had never really seen between man and dog. Where hers were only in the interest of what she could gain, Ben look at his master like he was a god. The man in turn looked down at the Newfoundland with such admiration that Rey found herself jealous. No man or woman had looked at her that way. She was just a stray, something they either pitied or loathed. She snuck in closer as the pair disappeared to the back when she heard the scratching on a water drain. She looked up and saw a rat crawl out of it and into an open an window. This alerted her. If the man and dog were out here, as a loud buzzing noise came from the small shed, it meant that the baby was not being watched.

She got to her feet and searched around the side till she found an open window to the basement. Rey wiggled her way through the tight opening before climbing the stairs till she was up on the top floor. She sniffed around for the scent of the rat till she came upon the nursery. The vermin looked over the crib where the baby was fast asleep ready to strike. Rey bared her teeth and growled at the vile thing. In that moment she could careless about the dog and man outside. Right now, this creature was threatening to attack an innocent life and it was something she couldn’t let happen. As the rat readied to jump, Rey charged at it. She took it in her mouth and tossed it off to the side. It bared it’s teeth at her as she circled it. Around and around the room she chased it till she caught it and shook it. The little beast crawled at her face, making drop it and it bit her right leg. She helped and kick it off of her before diving at it. In the mess of it all, Rey didn’t stop until the final squeak stopped. She huffed and puffed, taking a moment to catch her breath before she heard the baby crying.

During the chase, she had no idea what a mess the room was and saw that she had some how knocked over the crib.

“Oh, no, no, no,” she whimpered as she limped over toppled over crib and saw the whaling baby. His face red, tears and snot flowing everywhere as he shook his fists and feet in frustration. Rey panicked. She had never dealt with a human so small. She sniffed around his head drawing his attention to her. Two, large brown eyes stared at her as he started to hiccup his cries. In a moment when their eyes locked, Rey had felt something stir in her. She had never saved a life before and perhaps this baby wouldn’t understand, but he seemed to sense something too. He still frowned, but his crying had subsided. Rey leaned in closer to nuzzle him when a loud scream brought her attention to the doorway.

“Han! Han! There’s a dog in the nursery!” the woman screamed as she held a broom and started chasing Rey with it.

“Back! Get back! Han!” she called again as Rey was shoved into a closet and the door locked on her.

“No. Lady,” she whimpered and scratched at the door,“There was a rat! Look for the rat!”

Ben followed Han up the stairs and was shocked at the state of the nursery. He saw Princess in a mess of tears as she cradled little Ben in her arms.

“It was just stand over him like it was going to attack,” she said and pointed at the closet, “It’s in there now. We need to call the pound.”

Ben walked over to the closet and began sniff at it. The scent was familiar and her cries he knew. He stepped back. No... there is no way. His masters had left, Han on the phone with the pound as Princess continued looking over her baby.

“Ben,” Rey barked, “Ben, please let me explain. There was a rat. I saw it sneak into the room. It’s over by the window.”

Ben took precaution and started sniffing around the room. When he got to the mess of curtains, he pushed them aside and saw the dead rat. He quickly raced out of the room to get Princess’s attention, but she had locked herself and little Ben in the master’s bedroom. So, he ran downstairs where Han was talking to a dog catcher and leading him upstairs. Ben barked and tried blocking the way only for Han to grab him bay the collar and pull him aside.

“Sorry about him,” Han apologized before pointing to the nursery, “Just in there. It hasn’t stopped crying since we catch it.”

Ben struggled against his master and whimpered trying to break free.

“Boy, stop. Don’t worry. We’re getting rid of it,” Han tried to calm him, but Ben still struggled.

He watched as Rey limped out of the room with a lead around her neck. Her tail tucked between her legs as her head hung low. Ben wriggled as hard as he could as she was being led down the stairs and out the door.

“Thanks for the call, sir,” the dog catcher nodded, “We’ve been after this one for months.”

She was loaded in a cage with the assist of dog catcher. Rey chose to accept her fate. Perhaps she wasn’t meant for a grand life like Ben had. Maybe she was always meant to hauled away and away from society. Alone. She was meant to be alone.

Ben brought free of Han’s hold and chased after the truck. He heard Han call after him, but he didn’t let that distract him. He had to catch up. He couldn’t let her go.

“Woah... what’s the rush, Ben?” he heard Phasma call.

“I have to get the truck,” he answered as he continued to run. She kept his pacing along the fence before jumping over and chasing.

“What’s so special about this truck?”

“She’s in there.”

“The stray?”

“She saved the baby... I can’t let them take her...”

The truck turned the corner, leaving the suburban and making Ben and Phasma stopped from entering the busy street. They took their moment to catch their breath as Armitage jump down from the wall he was perched.

“What? You guys chase cars now?” he smirked.

“Armitage. You’ve wondered beyond this neighborhood,” Ben asked, “How do we get to the pound?”

“Why? Turning yourself in?”

“Listen, you pompous, over stuffed feline, “Phasma snapped, “There is a dog that needs our help and if you’re not going to help then just climb a tree.”

“Geez, relax you deformed retriever,” he hissed, “You could have just asked nicely.”

She felt the truck shut off and the man step out of truck. The crunch of the gravel got louder as he reached the back. She felt panicked again as the door opened and the man tried to ease her out.

“It’s okay, girl,” he said in a hushed tone, putting the lead around her neck, and lifting her from the back.

All of a sudden a cat jumped on top of head, making him dropping her and toppling over. Rey was shocked to find that tabby she had met attacking the dog catcher as her lead was being tugged on. She turned and saw Ben pulling her away.

“What? How?” she stumbled over her words.

“Can you run?” he asked.

“Not... not very well.”

He hoisted over his shoulders the best he could with the help of the blonde saluki.

“Come on, Armitage!” Ben barked as they raced out of the parking lot.

They stopped in a dark alleyway, allowing Rey to lay down for a bit as Armitage sniffed her injury.

“Disgusting,” he spat, “How could you even let such a vile thing get close to you?”

“The baby... I didn’t know if it was alone or not,” she panted as Ben came behind her. He laid his head near her stomach and a protective paw across her.

“Han has the baby monitor with him,” he told her, “We would have known something was wrong.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she sighed, “It was worth it.”

“Rey,” he lifted his head as he watched her eyes slowly close, “Hey... don’t go to sleep... Rey...”

Phasma perked her ears.

“I’ll head into the streets,” she said, “Maybe I can find help.”

Ben licked her face to keep her alert and her eyes open.

“You were never like the others...” she whispered, “You’re too big to compare to the others.”

Ben whined as he pawed at her face, nudging her with his nose to do anything.

“Please... don’t...”

“It’s okay... That baby needs you...”

Footsteps were heard at the other end of the alley as Phasma barked to alert she was coming. Armitage ran, hiding in an empty crate as two men from the restaurant approached with Han in toe.

“Rey,” Finn gasped as Poe scooped her up in his arms and put an ear towards her chest.

Han knelt next to Ben putting his leash on him as Poe let out a sigh.

“She’s still breathing,” he answered, “but we need to get her to a vet.”

“We can’t just leave,” Finn said, “We have to open in an hour.”

“I’ll take her,” Han volunteered, “She must matter something to my dog to make him act this way.”

“We’ll cover whatever medical expenses there are,” Poe offered as they walked to Han’s truck.

“Don’t worry. Just maybe pay for the kibble ever other week.”


	11. Epilogue

Ben sat outside the kitchen door with little Ben sitting next to him. He watched as Poe walked out with more soiled towels and Han followed with a little chuckle.

“Boy,” he rubbed Ben head, “who would have thought. 6 puppies! And there is no denying they’re yours.”

Ben let out a whine wanting to see them, but Han pushed him back.

“Make that 7!” called Finn from the kitchen as Poe walked in with more towels, “Sorry... 8.”

Ben’s tail started with wag with excitement as he barked. Little Ben barked with him too, unsure of what was happening. Princess came into the living room to pick up her little baby.

“All this excitement and we need to get you to bed,” she laughed.

“Number 9 is coming!” Finn called, “How many were born in Ben’s litter?”

“No more than 4,” Han answered through the door, “How’s Rey doing?”

“She looks exhausted, but is a true mom at heart,” Poe said as he walked through the door and gave Ben a scratch, “You want to see them, big guy?”

Ben gave out another whine before Poe opened the door fully. He bolted over to the large basket in the middle of the kitchen. He nearly ran over Finn as he sniffed over the small pups. Two pure black ones, three little brown, and four with a patchy mix, all squirming and crawling over each other to get to a teat. It wasn’t discovered the Rey was pregnant till Han raced her to the vet for her injuries. Luckily everything was treated for and Rey was given a new life. Princess wasn’t fully convinced Rey would be a great addition to the household, but once she saw how taken little Ben was by her, she warmed up to having another female in the home.

Everything was an adjustment to Rey. She had to learn to trust Han and Princess and they in turn had to trust her. She may have not enjoyed being stuck in the backyard, but with Ben by her side, she didn’t mind the chain too much. At night they would curl up in the living room side by side on his large pillow with her head on top of his and just enjoy the stillness of it all. Her favorite thing to do was follow around little Ben wether he was being held or on the floor or in the nursery, she tended to never leave the little boy’s side.

He also loved Rey. He grabbed onto her fur any chance he got and often loved tossing a ball her way. She aided him along as he learned to walk and even curled up next to him on his blanket for naps. Now, she was her own mother with her own litter of pups.

Ben sniffed each other till Rey licked his nose.

“3 boys and 6 girls,” she sighed, “The smallest one kind of looks like you.”

“Have you thought of names?” he asked as his tail continued to wag.

“Poe and Finn were naming them as they came out,” she laughed, “Ummm... let’s see. There’s Davin, Shan, Wini, Anina, Mylia, Gavin, Vital, Coria, and Millie.”

Ben looked at down at the litter, memorizing every feature so he could tell them apart as he ran the names through his mind. Everything he saw was perfect. He laid down next to them with his head propped up in the basket. Rey nuzzled him with her own nose. Now Ben felt a new object in his life. He had his own family to protect. This was the purpose of a dog: to protect those he loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... That’s it and now I need to work on my other fics or just write something new. Thank you all for those that are reading. Thank you to Smouse28, T1mb3rfoxcr33k_Shylo3, MFA101, and seeyouspaceweeb for your comments. Thank you for the 433 hits and the 38 kudos. Hopefully with this being complete, more people will come to read it. Idk... Ummm, but yeah, enjoy. My quarantine brain will just continue to stir with other stuff.
> 
> Till next time. ❤️


End file.
